Wind turbines are typically constructed to generate a maximum amount of electricity from the wind available at the site where the turbines are installed. This can be accomplished by constructing turbines as enormous towering structures, and/or by interconnecting an array of turbines across a large distance. Such permanent installations can generate electricity for distribution on a grand scale. However, the need to employ wind power for generating electricity on a smaller scale, and on a temporary basis, may arise at remote locations where a permanent source of electricity is not accessible.